


Leave me here, dying

by blakefancier



Category: Drake's Venture (1980)
Genre: Gen, Reincarnation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-26
Updated: 2011-04-26
Packaged: 2017-10-18 16:31:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/190906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blakefancier/pseuds/blakefancier





	Leave me here, dying

It was his red hair, like a beacon in a sea of browns and grays and golds, that sparked my memory. Red as the dying sun. Red as the rising sun. Red as the blood that pumps through my body.

I wanted to forget him: his hair, his eyes, the way he moved with a easy carelessness, as if the crowd would part before him the way the waves did.

But I remembered. I remembered everything: his grin, his voice, the accusations that made me laugh and made me furious until I was left kneeling on some beach half-way 'round the world.

Dead.

And now I was alive. And now I would follow him because that is what I always did. Otherwise...

He would abandon me to find his greatness.

He would leave me here.


End file.
